This is not my body!
by purplestar213
Summary: Kenshi is in the body of Li Mei. Li Mei is in the body of Kenshi. How will they regain their bodies? Read and review... UPDATED CHAPTER 5!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Mortal Kombat or the characters, just this story and it has copyrights.**

Being in front of Shang Tsung, a merciless bastard, was quite enraging for Li Mei and Kenshi. Both of them have been defeated by the evil sorcerer but he wasn't done with them yet. Days earlier, Li Mei found Kenshi and Sub-zero in the forest of Outworld looking for a portal to go to Earthrealm. She offered to help them. Kenshi told her about his wish to kill Shang Tsung and Li Mei had the same wish. As a result, both decided to work as a team, but that didn't went good.

-What are you going to do now you son of a...-said Li Mei with fury, but the sorcerer cut her off. She had a wound on her thigh.

-Hey take it easy. If I wanted to kill you I would have done it now. But no, I have other plans for you and your boyfriend- said the evil sorcerer with a chuckle.

-Hey pal, she's not my girlfriend, we're friends. Think of what you are doing bastard, because if you let us live, we will kill you- said Kenshi, holding his stomach because of his wound. Li Mei smacked her forehead after hearing this. _Why couldn't Kenshi keep his mouth shut?_

-I really really doubt that. I should have killed you myself but then I wouldn't have my fun- said Tsung in a playful tone at the end. –Don't worry, you won't see it coming. Oops I forgot that you are blind!- the sorcerer said sarcastically.

Li Mei didn't found it funny, she just rolled her eyes. Both of them felt in a awkward situation. How will they escape?

Shang Tsung raised his hands and green glow appeared on them. Kenshi and Li Mei felt pain because they knew that the sorcerer was taking their souls. Slowly they felt everything going black, but the souls did not enter the sorcerer's body.

The only thing they remember is a flash of green light entering them and the sorcerer's maniacal laughter. Feeling dizzy, they fainted.

* * *

Li Mei felt her stomach in pain just when she woke up. She walked touching the walls and she recognized that she was in master Bo Rai Cho's home. She found the bathroom and entered to the shower. She knew that a fresh shower would make her wake up completely. She opened a little her eyes but she was tired, so she kept them closed.

Just when she was washing she felt something suspicious on her chest. She was plain, but had muscles and big shoulders. She touched her hair and felt it short, really short. And then, the psycho theme song could be heard on Li Mei's head just when there was something that is not supposed to be between her legs.

-AAAAAAAAHHH!!- she shouted, but then she realized that it was Kenshi's voice!. She opened her eyes just to 'see' that she was blind.

-By the Elder Gods!- she heard Kenshi's manly voice again. Looking down she said- This is not mine!!- she let out a squeal of desperation. Grabbing quickly a towel, she covered herself and looked for clothes.

* * *

Kenshi woke up noticing he didn't had his blindfold on. What was really strange is that when he opened his eyes, he saw the ceiling of the room he was in.

-Ok... I must be dreaming- thought the swordsman. When he sat on the bed he noticed pain on his thigh. He doesn't remember being injured on the thigh. He lifts the sheet and notice that those legs were very very different from his. He had a bandage on his thigh, but then he sees his hands.

-Wow, this hands are soft and silky and... not mine- that disconcerted him. He stood up quickly, ignoring the pain of his thigh, and saw himself in the mirror beside his bed.

-No no no no no!!- he said to himself as he examined horrified his new body.

-This is not mine, nor this or this...-he said as he touched his legs, head, face and finally...-This is definitley not mine!!- just when he reached his chest.

-I REALLY must be dreaming!!-he screamed in fear.

_What in the name of the Elder Gods happened? It must be Shang Tsung. Damn it! What wil I do? _– the thoughts of the swordman were bursting in confussion and fear.

**Author note: well... hope you liked it, I will be uploading more chapters soon. I accept good and bad reviews, just don't say rude things, but please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Mortal Kombat nor the characters, just this fanfic. Enjoy**

Li Mei found Kenshi's clothes and got dressed with them.

"This isn't real, it's just a nightmare, this isn't real..."she kept saying to herself. But the fact that she was blind was the one that really scared her; and of course, the fact that she had 'something strange' between her legs.

She shook her hands like a typical desperated girl and let out a squeal.

She got out of the bedroom quickly but crushed with the wall of the hall outside the bedroom. She fell on her back, with her hands on her forehead. Kenshi ran desperate through the large hall but tripped because Li Mei was in the middle of the hall.

"Who's there?" Li Mei asked nerviously still on the floor. Kenshi's eyes widened when he heard his own voice talking to him, and gasped.

He got up and looked with horror at the person on the floor. "Um... I'm Kenshi" said the swordsman. He helped Li Mei get up.

With horror, Li Mei touched the face of the new Kenshi. "This can't be true, this can't be real..." she said sobbing. Kenshi hugged her tightly. "I'm a man" she said quietly. "I'm you".

"And I am you too" he said trying to make her feel better. He wiped the tears of Li Mei's new face. "Don't worry, everything will be normal again" he said calmly.

"Who did this to us ? Ouch...wait...now I remember" she said holding her stomach because of the wound. "That bastard did this. He shall pay for this really bad" said Kenshi angry.

"But what about the others? Should we tell them about this ?" asked Li Mei. " I don't know...I think so. Wait here" he said to her. "Ok".

Kenshi walked through the hall looking for someone to talk to. In the kitchen he found a fat man making pancakes and smelled as if he drank a can of beer.

"Um...Master Bo Rai Cho?" he asked looking at the fat guy. "Good morning Li Mei. Hey don't look at me as if you never seen me before" Bo Rai Cho chuckled as he flipped the pancakes.

In fact, Kenshi had never seen Bo Rai Cho before because he was blind. He laughed nerviously at the coment.

"You should check on Kenshi, to see how is he doing" said Bo Rai Cho. "Yeah...about that. I wanted to tell you something, but please sit down" Kenshi said.

Both sat in the dining room's table. _Wow, those pancakes smell so good_, thought Kenshi. Bo Rai Cho looked puzzled at him, or to his eyes, her. "What is it?"

"Well...um...er...how do I say this?...You see, I'm Kenshi" he said at last. "Huh?" " Really, it's true".

"I can show it to you. You will see how I levitate this spoon" Kenshi said. He put his hand over the spoon that was on the table. He concentrated hard but nothing happened. He was really confused.

After a short moment, Bo Rai Cho bursted out laughing. Kenshi had no choice but to laugh with him, nerviously. "Oh Li Mei, you are so funny, you almost got me. Now check on Kenshi to see if he is awake. The pancakes will be ready in a minute. They are your favorites" Bo Rai Cho said.

"Yes master". Kenshi went to the bedroom where Li Mei was waiting for him to appear. She was sitting on the bed, nerviously.

"Who's there?" she asked 'looking' at the door. "It's Kenshi. Look, your master didn't believe me, so... we are kinda stuck in this problem" he said.

"Well... what are we going to do? I can't live like this, no offense" she said. "None taken. Well, we will have to play along" he told her.

"I guess you are right" she said with a sigh. Outside the bedroom was heard the loud voice of Bo Rai Cho calling them: "Li Mei! Kenshi! Breakfast is ready".

Li Mei stood up and smelled the delicious breakfast. "Yay! Pancakes!" she said as she left the bedroom touching the walls to guide her. That was a strange mood swing.

Kenshi stayed in the middle of the bedroom for a brief moment and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Well, at least I look good" he said with a smile. He left the room and headed to the kitchen.

**A/N: well i hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for keeping you waiting but I'm on finals this week...so I might upload chapters later than I usually do. Sorry if this chapter is lame-o. If you have any suggestion of how to make this story better, don't doubt to tell me. But anyway, any kind of review is welcome, except rude things.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow readers and writers! Here I am again bringing a late gift! :D I want to clarify that when I talk about our 2 beloved characters, I'm talking about their souls and not bodies. With that said, enjoy!!**

When they arrived to the kitchen, Bo Rai Cho greeted them with a wide smile and two hands full with plates with pancakes.

"Good morning kiddies! Here's your breakfast. You need to eat to restore energy after that fight" said the drunken master. They exchanged looks with each other before they started to eat.

"Uh master… what happened exactly after we passed out?" asked Kenshi. Li Mei was munching pancakes loudly; she was very hungry.

"Oh Kenshi! I never thought you had pancakes before! It seems you like them very much" Bo Rai Cho pointed out. Li Mei stopped eating for a moment and Kenshi raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"Well… when we were on our mission I told Kenshi about the wonderful…er… food you make, master" explained Kenshi. Li Mei nodded and continued her meal.

"Ok then. About that question… I knew you little kids would have some trouble going with Shang Tsung on your own, so I decided to follow you secretly and assist you when necessary" said Bo Rai Cho. He leaned back on his chair and took a sip from his jug.

"After watching that beating Shang Tsung laid on you, I ran as fast as I could, took you over my shoulders, and head back home before Shang Tsung could do anything else" continued the master.

"But… did you notice anything weird?" asked Kenshi.

"Only that you are not eating your pancakes as you normally do!" exclaimed Bo Rai Cho before standing up abruptly and went outside. The two were left alone.

"Mmm… well that explains nothing. So what is this again?" asked Kenshi.

"They are pancakes, silly! Try them! They are really good!" exclaimed Li Mei happily.

"Alright, let's set things straight, Li Mei. If we're going to play this, we have to do it… accurately" reckoned Kenshi, "I don't sound so happy when it comes to food or puppies or whatever things you like"

"Ok… but if you'll play me, you HAVE to be happy about those things and I'll love to 'see' that" said Li Mei.

Kenshi smacked her forehead and Li Mei giggled.

"See? That's the exact thing I do when I hear something moronic, obvious or simply painful" Li Mei pointed out.

"If that's what you do, what I do seems the complete opposite. I like meditating, silence, training, and I consider myself a very serious man" said Kenshi while squinting slightly his eyes.

"Pfft! I don't like meditating and since I'm a bit more screwed than you in this situation…!" protested Li Mei angrily, "You will be my eyes and my guide in this mess"

"Enough of your complaints!" snapped Kenshi, "Let me try these… pancakes" he said with a mistrusting look.

He took a piece and ate it. He tasted it for a moment and smiled.

"Wow! They are very good!"

When they finished eating, they headed back to the bedrooms.

"Hey Kenshi, will you shower? You know my body needs to" said Li Mei with a grin.

"Um… I'm not that filthy, thank you" stated Kenshi.

"Of course you are. I won't let you keep my body filthy. I'm a girl and I have to look pretty always" said Li Mei.

"Oh God, don't ever say that in public ever!" exclaimed Kenshi, "But the truth is that I have respect for you and looking at your naked body would be disrespectful of my behalf" continued Kenshi.

Li Mei thought about it for minute before she untied her blindfold and handed over to Kenshi.

"Now you don't have any excuse" she said with a smile. Kenshi took the blindfold and went to the bathroom.

"_Thank god it's Kenshi and not some pervert like Kano, ugh!", _thought Li Mei and shrugged.

* * *

"So what did you do to them?" asked Quan Chi to Shang Tsung. He was staring at the fireplace with a wide grin.

"Oh, just a little experiment. But don't you dare to tell anyone else this because there would be no fun at all" responded the sorcerer and looked at Quan Chi.

"Well that looks kind of fun. I might just try that on someone else sometime soon" said the necromancer.

"Yeah, being evil is way too fun" added Shang Tsung, looking at his partner once more.

**This last part is a hint of ****natashaheisenburg****'s fanfic called "From a Woman's POV" which I absolutely adore it, and if you haven't read it, I recommend you do it :D**

**I ask for reviews once more, please!!! They are really encouraging!!  
**

**Gaaahh! It seems super short… I must confess it's been a while and my ideas are not really that fresh… I hope you can forgive me OTL Happy New Year!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bathing without seeing was a thing Kenshi was good at but when he had the opportunity to see again and not just himself, but the body of a beautiful woman… it became harder than he ever thought.

While the shower was still running, Kenshi was still in Li Mei's underwear with the blindfold in his hands and looking at it thoughtfully. He sighed.

"Just… do it. Like you have always done it before! It's easy" he said to himself. Two minutes passed and the only sound was the water running.

"Aahh! Goddammit" he finally said with a sigh. He put the blindfold on and tied it behind his head. He undressed cautiously, his touch avoiding certain areas. He threw the clothes away and got in the shower.

Li Mei was sitting on the edge of her bed with her hands exploring Kenshi's face. She touched delicately the contours of his cheekbones, nose, forehead, and mouth. When she reached his hair, she shrugged a bit. Having grown used to long hair and then suddenly short hair was pretty radical for her. It sure may be easier to treat short hair but she loved tiny pleasures like brushing it tenderly and seeing its shine under the sun. But she knew she would not have any of these any time soon.

Kenshi got out of the shower and put a towel around his new body. Therefore, he took the blindfold off and took out an outfit from Li Mei's drawers.

"This will do" he thought to himself, "but I need… underwear" He froze for a moment and looked at the top drawer. Looking for women's underwear was a treat he had with his friends many years ago when he was a young, foolish and undisciplined boy. The memory of the owner of the pair of bras he was holding storming into the room and beating the crap out of him is quite painful. But he thanked the Elder Gods for granting him wisdom, discipline and more respect towards women and for that he forbade himself for any unholy act he committed when he was young.

He knew that if he wore her underwear, his pact with himself would be broken but he also considered the fact of wearing clothes without underwear. It might be uncomfortable. He approached to the drawer and opened it carefully.

"Wow" he thought. She had bras and panties of many colors and textures. He chuckled when he saw the Sponge Bob undies and the Patrick socks. "So infantile…"

But his eyes were attracted to the blood red colored bras. He took them with both hands and examined the fabric. He pulled it a little to test the elastic.

"What in the…" Kenshi said with amazement.

"Hey! Are you done now?" asked Li Mei, who was standing behind him.

"Gaah! I did not do anything!" snapped Kenshi and closed the drawer quickly.

"…What?" asked Li Mei in confusion. Her gray pupils searched for something. Kenshi sighed.

"Idiot… she can't see you" he thought and smiled to himself.

"Nothing, Li Mei. You just scared me a little. I'm almost done here and then I will help you dress, ok?" said Kenshi with a calm voice.

"Yes, please. You have to help find something that matches this pants that feel nice" she said pointing at the black pants she was wearing.

"Anything is fine, really" he pointed out.

"Ok, it may be fine to you but you better wear something nice all the time" she uttered.

"I will but first you must let me finish here. So if you please…" Kenshi said but he was cut off.

"I will wait here. Don't worry… I can't see and even if I could, I know my own body" she said with a wink. Then she proceeded to lean on a wall with her arms crossed.

"Fine" Kenshi commented. He opened the drawer and without looking, he grabbed a random pair of panties and then closed the drawer. He put them on still without looking. Afterwards, he put on the blindfold again and continued to dress.

When he was finished, he grabbed a random sleeveless white shirt and handed it to Li Mei.

"Wear this one" he said. She put it but backwards, with the tag in front of her.

"Eh, you have it wrong. Let me help you" the swordsman uttered. He pulled the shirt off from her slowly… having a slight weird feeling. Then he put in again on her this time correctly.

"Thank you" she said.

"Gratitude is unnecessary, dear Li Mei. I know that being blind can become really hard for you but that's why I am here to help you" Kenshi mentioned.

"There must be a way you can see without using your eyes, right?" she asked.

"Of course. When one of your senses is gone, the others become enhanced to help you with the task of the missing sense" he replied, "After years of training my telekinesis also helped me" he continued.

Li Mei had a slight sad smile. She held her hands a bit nervous, feeling them wider and rougher than her former hands. She felt on her chest an overwhelming feeling but she cut it off, fearing that it could make her cry. And she did not feel comfortable crying in front of anybody… and less in front of a serious man like Kenshi… and even less her being a man.

"Behind the master's house there is a spot very close to the woods that I use to train. It is very quiet and nobody goes there" Li Mei commented, "I want you to teach me how to 'see'" she continued.

"I will" he accepted. He offered his hand to her but she refused it.

"I shall start my training right now!" she proclaimed. She started to walking with her hand touching the walls and stumbling with little things left on the floor.

Kenshi was left behind in the room. He glanced at his new body in the mirror and noticed something peculiar on his chest. He forgot to wear the bra.

"Darn… it does feel weird. But how the hell am I supposed to put on this?" he thought to himself while he peeked again into the drawer. Before he could touch any undergarment he heard:

"Kenshi, are you coming?" Li Mei shouted. Kenshi closed the drawer once more.

"I'm coming!" he shouted back. He quickly looked over the room for something that could help the situation. Then he found a pair of soft socks.

"Oh dear Elder Gods..!" he exclaimed when he stocked the socks inside the shirt over the breasts and he felt them.

"Power of will… don't fail me now" he said to himself while he got out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was just a few hours away from setting but already there was the feeling of serenity at dusk. Kenshi grabbed Li Mei's arm to help her when walking even though she knew the path by heart. There was a cool breeze surrounding them. They could only hear the sound of birds flying around and the occasional buzz of a fly. They walked for fifteen minutes until Li Mei reached a tree with a strange symbol engraved on it. She touched it with the tip of her fingers.

"This is the place I told you about" she finally said. Kenshi let go of Li Mei's arm. He brought his blindfold with him in order to practice.

"Now, can you tell me what can I do to not at least trip when walking?" asked Li Mei with her hands on her hips.

"First: patience is a virtue. Second: don't ever do that pose in public. If we are going to play along, we have to assume each other's identities" said Kenshi firmly motioning his finger towards her, pointlessly.

"Fine" she said, dropping her arms to her sides. Kenshi stood facing her.

"Sit down" ordered Kenshi. They both sat with a foot on top of the other and their hands on top of their knees.

"Now close your eyes" the sword saint ordered. Li Mei raised an eyebrow.

"Is that really necessary?" she asked, "Hello? Isn't being blind enough?"

"Just do it. It will help you concentrate" he uttered. She gazed him for a few seconds until she finally closed her eyes.

"Breathe in deeply" Kenshi breathed in deeply and Li Mei followed, "And breathe out slowly" he did as he said and she followed again. They repeated this several times.

"Remember to relax" he whispered. The feeling of the grass was tickling her feet a little.

"Repeat after me firmly: OM" said Kenshi.

"OM" repeated Li Mei.

"AH" chanted Kenshi.

"AH" followed Li Mei.

"HUM" chanted Kenshi.

"HUM" repeated Li Mei. They did this mantra a few times until Kenshi kept silent. Then he resumed.

"Focus on the sounds around you: the wind, the birds, the leaves falling, the sound of my voice... assimilate them and try to materialize them in your mind" Kenshi said softly, "Remember that you have to rely on your other senses to make up for your sight".

Li Mei concentrated on the sounds and started to give them shape inside her mind. Kenshi took the blindfold in his hands and passed it gently over Li Mei's arms and handed it to her. She grabbed it and felt the texture of it. She kept her eyes closed.

"It's your blindfold, right?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied. Next, he took it from her hands and stood up. He walked to the engraved tree and positioned himself behind it.

"Now I will drop the blindfold and I want you to come and get it. You only have one chance" Kenshi announced, "I want you to focus your chi on it"

Li Mei was worried. After all this time she was relaxed, nervousness and stress started to develop. Kenshi let the blindfold fall and there was a soft sound that followed. Li Mei turned her head towards the sound.

"_Yay! I think I know where it is… mmm, maybe if I use telekinesis I could grab it…"_ she thought and smiled to herself.

In her mind she could see the silhouettes of things but nothing more. She saw a woman standing behind a slim tree and next to her was a piece of cloth. She motioned her hand towards the cloth and blue glow surrounded it. She focused on it and the blindfold started to glow as well. It trembled slowly.

"What the…?" said Kenshi but was cut off for what happened next.

Being very confident, Li Mei opened her eyes but soon they were met by a powerful light that destroyed the silhouettes in her mind. She lost control of the telekinesis and her chi was focused on the tree in front of Kenshi. It moved violently due to Li Mei´s frustration and stress.

"Li Mei, calm down! Remember to breathe in and breathe out" said Kenshi worryingly. But Li Mei couldn't control the tree. It jerked so hard that it snapped from its place and levitated in the air above Kenshi's head.

Kenshi grabbed the blindfold from the ground and ran to Li Mei´s side before the tree crush him. He blindfolded her and held her head between his hands firmly. With his fingers he massaged her temples gently. Tears started to roll down her face.

"It's ok now, Li Mei. Just relax and breathe" whispered Kenshi. Li Mei hugged him. He was taken by surprise but he wrapped his arms around her.

It felt weird for him to hug a huge body. He did not remember the last time he hugged somebody. Li Mei was somewhat disappointed to hug a tiny form because it would be preferred to hug someone bigger than ourselves to feel security. But still she felt it. A moment later, Kenshi broke the hug.

"That's why I told you to close your eyes. If I didn't tell you to open them, it was for a good reason. That's why I use the blindfold all the time" he pointed out. She took it off and threw it away.

"It's hard! I don't want to use it" she claimed and crossed her arms.

"I know you can do it but you will achieve it with time" he beckoned.

"It's easy for you to say! You have your sight back and you don't have to deal with this anymore!" she pointed her eyes.

"You can do whatever you want and not give a damn while I have to be left in the shadows and not being able to put correctly a goddamn shirt on!" she yelled furiously.

"Hey, I do give a damn! That's why I am here with you!" he replied with equal anger. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Silence greeted them momentarily.

"Look, I remember like it was yesterday the day I went blind. I was scared shitless and _alone_. All I wanted was to die, ok? But I hung there" Kenshi said with a calm tone now, "I will help you"

Li Mei sighed and unfolded her arms. She closed her eyes and focused on the blindfold. She took it and put it on. The sun was already setting.

"I'm sorry. I guess I need more patience" she said. Kenshi smiled.

"But before patience, you need hope too" he pointed out. She chuckled softly.

"We should head back to the cabin" the swordsman mentioned. They started to walk back.

To be serious like Kenshi was going to be a hard task for Li Mei because she was always filled with energy and joy. Now that her sight was taken away those virtues may be gone soon too. Seeing only silhouettes was not enough for her. Colors and brightness were needed to make images more special… to feel them with life. Imagine living like that for many years. It should've been horrible for him at first, just like she is experimenting in the moment. With that thought, she now understood Kenshi and why was he so serious always.

She glanced at him and grinned.

"I know that you are not wearing a bra" commented Li Mei.

"What?" asked surprised Kenshi.


End file.
